Finding Home
by Demigodishness13
Summary: Skylar Brookes, a demigod, struggles to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Hey Guys! This is skystar2012! I'm a big PJO and HoO fan! hope you enjoy my story. This is my first one.**

**Also review!**

Chapter 1: Escape

The pirates had taken over the island. Some of them were laughing hysterically and overpowering Circe.

She was trapped in a corner and they were circling around her, looming over her. Circe desperately tried using her magic. She used every type of magic she could think of. She got overpowered. The pirates, who had taken some of Hermes vitamins and were immune to magic, closed in. Circe was gone, dead just like that.

The other girls were trying to save the island and use magic also. They didn't make much progress though. Especially after they saw what happened to Circe. I think after that point all hope was pretty much lost. There were some girls who looked like they wouldn't go down without a fight though, like Hylla and her sister, Reyna. They were fighting, back to back with a fierce look in their eyes. They were daughters of Bellona, so it didn't surprise me.

The pirates were too strong. They set fire to the tapestry Circe was making and just generally created chaos. Our tropical paradise was gone forever.

During what all the confusion what was I, the great Skylar Brookes doing? Oh yeah, that's right I was cowering scared under a table. I couldn't help it though, at the age of eleven you can't really blame me.

That's when one of the older girls, Charlotte noticed me. She said "Come on! Get up! We have to survive this. We're sorceresses after all! We can get through this. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper "Here's the plan. While the pirates are distracted, we run to the docks to get a boat with some of the others. Okay?" "O-okay." I whimpered back.

She counted down"Three, two, one!" I got out from under the table and ran as fast as my eleven year old legs would take me. Some of the other girls who I guess were part of the plan noticed us and joined us.

We rounded a corner.

Then another.

A couple more and then we would reach the docks.

I told myself, don't look back, don't look back. Of course, what do ya know? I looked back. What I saw was horrible.

There were pirates setting the building on fire and destroying the fountains. There were girls were still trying to fight back but most were sitting down and rocking back in forth, horror displayed in their eyes. Some were laying on the ground with gruesome wounds. A few weren't moving. I tried my best not to throw up.

The pirates had noticed us and were chasing us. They got a few of us. Then I realized I was falling behind so I picked up the pace. Only one more corner to go. Yes! We made it! I followed the others to the boat and got on. Then we set sail. I didn't realize it at the time, but I would probably never see my home again.

**So how'd you guys like my story? I'll get my second chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Hey! I promised I would post again! Thanks for reading, the people who did and also, please review (sorry if that's annoying, I just want to see what you think of my story). Sorry I haven't posted in a long time! :(  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 Lost**

I'm pretty sure we were lost at sea.

After we got on our ship, I passed out.

Then I had a dream. Of course, it just had to be a bad one (although most demigod dreams are bad).

I dreamed of a peaceful place at first. I don't know where it was or what it was, but it appeared to be a farm or something. There were strawberry fields with ripe red berries growing on them. I reached over and picked one and popped in my mouth. The sweet, juicy flavor burst in my mouth.

I licked my lips and looked around some more. Hmm, there was cabins in the background I think, and a lake. I was about to walk up there to check it out but,then I heard eerie laughter.

Then a guy stood in my path. He had blonde hair, strange solid gold eyes, and looked to be between 19-21. Then he spoke and it sounded really strange **(AN: cant remember what he sounded like)**. He said " What you see here today? Well, pesky sorceress of Circe, it will all be destroyed and you will go down with it." He laughed maniacally.

"But I don't even know what, or where this place is!"she thought.

"You will soon enough young demigod."he said.

I gasped "How did y-"

I stumbled away but then the earth opened up. There were souls coming from underneath me, trying to pull me down, clawing at my feet. Then I screamed and fell.

There was nothing but darkness.

**That left you on a big cliffhanger didn't it? cough*markofathena*cough* **

**But anyway, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Oh, and you probably noticed that I changed my pen name, yeah.**

**But thanks for reading and review please!**

**demigodishness13**


End file.
